


Rose Petals and Candlelight

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Mentioned Charlie Bradbury, NOT an established relationship, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes tradition works for them, but mostly it doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals and Candlelight

Cas had been at the bunker for six months when Dean walked into his room for the evening to find his side tables covered with candles and rose petals strewn across the bed. The lights were on, though, so the romantic ambiance wasn’t quite there.

Cas sat on the side of his bed, squinting down at the ring he was holding.

“Uh, Cas?”

“Oh. Hello, Dean.” Cas stood up and greeted him with a small smile.

“What’s, ah, what’s up with this?” Dean flopped his hand around.

Cas frowned as he looked around the room. “I read that it is customary.” Cas held up the ring. “Dean, will you marry me?”

And, okay- no, not okay, really. Dean was confused. He frowned at Cas, who frowned at him, but still held the ring up. They frowned at each other until Dean asked, hesitant, “Cas, have we been dating?”

Cas stopped frowning and started squinting. “No. Should we have been?”

Dean looked down at the ring in Cas’s hand then up at Cas’s face. He looked at the candles and the rose petals. He looked back at Cas who looked- well, like Cas. Dean shrugged and stepped forward to take the ring from him. “No, that’s fine. Okay.”

The ring was a simple silver with a sketchy pattern etched around the center of the wide band. It fit Dean’s ring finger.

“Okay?” Cas asked.

“Okay, let’s get married.”

Cas nodded, once, firm. They stared at each other until Cas said, “I believe it’s customary to celebrate your engagement with sex.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, but, yeah, that sounded good. Dean looked at his bed. “You covered the bed in rose petals.”

Cas grimaced. “Yes. I am uncertain as to the appeal, but it was recommended by several websites online.”

Dean sighed. “It’s going to be a bitch to clean up.”

Cas agreed. They stared at the bed until Dean shrugged and flipped the covers back, scattering the rose petals to the floor. Cas turned off the light and joined him in bed. As Cas rolled Dean over onto his back and slid between his legs, Dean thought _Huh. Should have done this sooner._

Later, lying on his stomach, half asleep with Cas sprawled across his back, Dean muttered, “I’ll call Charlie in the morning.”

Cas hummed, and then his breathing evened out and they both drifted to sleep.

Charlie took the call without comment to Dean’s surprise, and within a week a notarized marriage certificate arrived in the mail. Dean tucked it into his desk, and he and Cas had celebratory marriage-sex. Cas decided he would like going by Castiel Winchester, and that was it.

Cas moved into Dean’s room, but it happened gradually. He would strip at the end of the day, leaving his clothes on the floor of Dean’s- their- room, and his clothes would be mixed in with Dean’s when Dean did the laundry. Dean would fold them and tuck them into his dresser, and after a while he realized he wouldn’t even know whose clothes were whose if it weren’t for the fact that Cas hated buying clothes. Dean bought clothes for himself, and Cas appropriated them. His jeans were the only thing Dean forced him to buy and even then only after Cas nearly brained himself on a gravestone by tripping over the too-long pant legs of Dean’s jeans.

Cas’s books migrated to Dean’s room as he brought them in while reading or during a research session. He’d empty his pockets at the end of the day, and Cas’s collection of receipts, coins, and odd bits of whatever that had caught his attention ended up in a pile on the side table stuck between the stacks of books.

Point is- there was never a “move in” period. Cas also never quite vacated his old room, using it for a study instead. Dean supposed that was why Sam never seemed to catch on.

It wasn’t until they had a meeting with a couple of hunters who had contacted them for help that Sam found out. Sam, Dean, and Cas settled at a table with beers until the two hunters showed up, and when Dean had introduced them- “This is my brother Sam and my husband Cas-” Sam had spit beer all over the table before coughing up a lung.

“Goddamn, Sammy. What the hell?”

The hunters made noises of disgust while Cas frowned at the table before leaving to get a pile of napkins. Sam had waved off Dean’s questioning glare, but after the hunt Sam had cornered Dean in the bunker kitchen while Dean made lunch.

“You called Cas your husband.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I- what?”

Dean spread mayo across a slice of bread before reaching for the cheese. “I said, yeah.”

“Okay. Since when is Cas your _husband_?” Sam put emphasis on the word like he didn’t believe Dean knew the definition of it.

Dean turned around, holding a slice of tomato. “What do you mean, since when? You know.”

“Uh, no, Dean, I don’t know. Are you telling me that you and Cas are married?” Sam’s voice rose in register.

Dean frowned and flicked the tomato slice onto a sandwich and then turned around to stare at Sam narrow-eyed and with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, Sam. A couple of months now. How did you not notice?”

Sam flailed. “How did I not notice! What was there to notice?”

Dean scowled. “He sleeps in my room. He wears my clothes. We have rings.” Dean waved his hand to demonstrate.

Sam shot forward and grabbed Dean’s hand to look at the ring. He let go after a moment. “He’s always worn your clothes. I didn’t know he was sleeping in your room. Doesn’t he have a room of his own?”

Dean shrugged. “Keeps his books and whatnot there.” Dean turned back to the sandwiches, finished putting them together, and handed Sam a plate. He left his and Cas’s on the counter and looked at Sam, who was still looking a little bewildered. “Sam, man, how did you not know? We have sex, like, a lot. Loudly.”

Sam screwed up his face in disgust. “Gross, Dean.”

Dean shrugged again. “We do. It’s not my fault Cas is loud.”

“I beg to differ, Dean. You are the one who is loud. Is that for me?” Cas asked, as he came into the kitchen.

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved the plate toward Cas. They sat at the table, Sam watching them closely. He watched them as they ate their sandwiches, his own forgotten on the table. The longer he watched the more disgruntled Sam’s expression grew until Dean scowled as he shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth. “What, Sam?”

Sam pouted at him.

“Jesus, Sam, _what_?”

“Just...why didn’t you invite me to the ceremony?”

Cas frowned at Sam then turned to Dean. “You didn’t tell me we needed to have a ceremony.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “There was no ceremony,” he said to Sam. “We didn’t need to have a ceremony,” he said to Cas.

“But if it’s customary-”

“Cas, no. We don’t have to do everything that’s ‘customary.’ Do you remember the rose petals?” Cas nodded. Dean shrugged. “We do what works for us.”

Cas’s expression eased, and he smiled warmly at Dean.

“What’s this about rose petals?” Sam asked.

Dean groaned and let Cas to tell the story of their engagement and marriage. He dropped his plate in the sink and as he left the room he heard Cas say, “...and then we had sex. Loudly.”

Sam groaned. “Is every story you tell me going to end that way?”

Dean laughed at Cas’s emphatic yes.

Later Sam told him, seriously and while Dean was drunk enough to tolerate the conversation, “No, Dean, really, I’m happy for you guys. I just didn’t know.”

“I still don’t get how you didn’t know.”

“I dunno.” Sam shrugged. “You don’t exactly act differently.”

The thought had stuck in his head, which is why, on their one year anniversary, Dean found himself lighting candles in his room and trying to decide if the rose petals were worth it.

Cas came into the room, pulling off his- Dean’s- shirt and dropping it on the floor. He settled onto his side of the bed and looked between Dean’s face and the box of fake rose petals.

“Please don’t,” Cas said. “I’m still finding them.”

Dean laughed and tossed the box into the trash can on his side of the bed. He sat down and turned to look at Cas, who was laid out on his side, propped up on one elbow, and watching him closely.

Dean licked his lips nervously. “Hey, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I just wanted to say, uh, that I, um…”

Cas reached out and touched his hand where it rested against their comforter. He smiled, wide and bright. “I know, Dean. Me too.”

Dean ducked his head with a grin, and then he and Cas had anniversary-sex. 

Loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/131825670873/rose-petals-and-candlelight)
> 
> If you're doing NaNoWriMo and need a writing buddy, [come find me](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/casualdistance/novels)!
> 
> I'm also doing some clean-up of my writing folder and [posting ficlets and abandoned fics to my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/tagged/2015%20cleanup) and will be doing so through November while I work on my NaNo fic. :)


End file.
